mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitty
A Kitty 'is a neutral tamable mob that is commonly found in Plains and Forests. Kitties come in a range of colors. Wild Kitties only drop EXP Points upon death, but Tamed Kitties will drop their Medallion when killed. Taming A Kitty can be tamed by dropping a Cooked Fish near it and stepping away until the Kitty eats it. This may take some time. After the Kitty eats the Cooked Fish, it can be named by right-clicking on the Kitty with a Medallion. Kitties require a few items in order to keep them, including a Kitty Bed, a Litter Box, and Pet Food. There are also optional items that can be used, such as a Wool Ball. Behavior Kitties will scratch the player if the player attacks them. Once tamed, they will become annoyed if they don't find a Litter Box or a Kitty Bed that has been filled with Pet Food or Milk shortly after, or if attacked. Once the Kitty has been given what it wants, it will display a Happy face while eating, meaning that the Kitty is satisfied. * Kitties that have been given Cake or Cooked Fish will both show heart emotions and will purr at each other. After a while, the Kitty that was fed first will then be pregnant, and will need to find a Kitty Bed to give birth. * If the Kitty is not given food or is attacked, it will display an Angry emotion and will chase the player, scratching at him/her. This sometimes deals damage. It is also possible to hear a Kitty when it's angry because of loud hisses. *When a Kitty needs a Litter Box but it can't find one, it will display a Litter Box emotion, meaning it needs to find one nearby. * When using the Litter Box, the Kitty will display a "...." emotion. * When a Kitty is frightened, its meow will become loud and very unpleasant, and it will display a scared emotion. * Once a Kitty has been bred, it will display an "in pain" emotion and will need to find a Kitty Bed to give birth. *When the player is holding a Wool Ball, a Kitty will be curious and display a "?" emotion. *Sometimes, especially when a Kitty is released out of a Pet Amulet, a Kitty may walk around aimlessly and display the "..." emotion. During this time, the Kitty will not eat, sleep or use the Litter Box, and it won't be able to be picked up. This can be fixed by hitting the Kitty (preferably without a weapon to minimize damage) or restarting Minecraft. *When a Kitty is asleep, it will remain inactive and display a "zzz" emotion. Sleeping Kitties will have their eyes closed, they can also be heard purring whilst sleeping. Kitties tend to fall asleep at nighttime. Kitties have a tendency to kill other animals, including other pets, so they should be kept separate from other tamed animals, though they won't attack other animals on the peaceful difficulty. Kitties also tend to walk into gardens and uproot crops like Wheat, Carrots, and Potatoes. Kitties should be kept away from gardens to avoid early harvests. Picking up a Kitty A Kitty can be picked up in two different ways: If the Kitty is a kitten, it will ride on top of the player's head. If the Kitty is an adult, it will go onto the player's shoulders. Breeding Kitties can be bred by giving them Cake or Cooked Fish/Salmon. Once a Kitty has been given one of these food items, the Kitty will look for another Kitty that is also in the mood (given Cake/Cooked Fish). Kitties that are both in the mood will both show a heart emotion (as seen in the picture below) and will purr at each other. After a while the Kitty that you first fed will become pregnant and will need to find a Kitty Bed. After a short while in the Kitty Bed, the Kitty will give birth to 1-6 Kittens. These Kittens may not have the same markings of either one of their parents. This will cause the mother Kitty to lose some of its health. These Kittens can be named in a similar matter to adult Kitties - by right-clicking them with a Book or a Medallion. The mother Kitty may also eat 1-2 bowls of food during pregnancy. Kittens will be very playful and will chase any item (not only Wool Balls), will play with the player and will follow their mother. If a Kitten is attacked, its mother will defend them. 2014-07-14_12.46.20.png|A pregnant Kitty will lie on its Kitty Bed in this manner. 2014-07-14_12.50.17.png|Kitties interacting with each other after given Cake or Cooked Fish. 2015-04-27 16.56.58.png|An adult Kitty (Black) with its Kitten (Spotted). Items Associated with Kitties 'Medallion The Medallion is used to tame a Kitty after being fed a Cooked Fish. It can also be used to rename them. It is made from two Leather and a Gold Ingot. it can also tame baby kitties. 'Kitty Bed' Note: Kitty Beds have a glitched texture. Kitty Beds are used for the Kitty to sleep in and for it to eat or drink at. By using different color Wool in the recipe, it is possible to create different colored Kitty Beds. Dyes can also be used on existing Kitty Beds to change their color. By right-clicking on the Kitty Bed with Pet Food or a Bucket of Milk, the food bowl will be filled so that the Kitty can eat out of it. Other than that, Kitty Beds can also be used for the breeding of Kitties. To move a Kitty Bed, it can be right-clicked with an empty hand and it will be placed on the player's head, just like a Kitten can be picked up. A Kitty Bed can also be returned to the inventory by right-clicking on it with a Pickaxe. 'Litter Box' Kitties use Litter Boxes after they haven eaten/drank from their Kitty Bed. Litter Boxes are crafted by surrounding a block of Sand with eight Wooden Planks. Once used, the Litter Box will have little black dots in it. In order to clean out the Litter Box, the player needs to right-click on it with a Sand block. Zombies and Skeletons are attracted to Litter Boxes that haven't been cleaned out, so it is advised that the Litter Box is kept clean. The Litter Box can be returned to the inventory by right-clicking on it with a Pickaxe. 'Pet Food' Pet Food is created by combining a Raw Fish and a Raw Porkchop in the crafting area. This will create four Pet Food. When the Kitty asks for food, right-click on a Kitty Bed and it will fill the bowl that is attached to it. Kitties can also be fed Milk. By right-clicking on the Kitty Bed with a Bucket of Milk, the food bowl will be filled with milk, and this will also satisfy the Kitty's hunger. 'Wool Ball' A Wool Ball is created by putting four string in a diamond shape. If a Kitty is given a Wool Ball, it will play with it for a while by chasing it and pushing it around, until it gets bored. Kittens will not only chase Wool Balls, but other items as well. 'Whip' By right-clicking a Kitty with a Whip, the Kitty will not move until right-clicked again. Glitches '"..." Emotion Glitch' When Kitties are released out of a Pet Amulet, they will not act normal, and instead act like an untamed or wild Kitty that you can pick up. Kitties with this glitch will not appear to have the signature Medallion around their neck, and tend to seek corners and doors to outside. In order to fix this glitch, you must hit it, and get scratched, try to get it to play with a Wool Ball, or just simply wait for it to become normal. In order to tell if your Kitty is affected, look for a blue "...." that is constantly above their head. Gallery 2014-07-14 12.20.52.png|Beige. 2014-07-14 11.59.31.png|White. 2014-07-14 12.21.40.png|Spotted. 2014-07-14 12.23.20.png|calico. 2014-07-14 12.23.48.png|Black and White. 2014-07-14 11.58.13.png|Black. 2014-07-14 12.25.19.png|Orange and White. 2014-07-14 13.19.15.png|Grey. 2015-03-05 19.08.59.png|A Kitty displaying the "...." emotion after being released from a Pet Amulet. 2015-04-27 16.56.58.png|A Kitty alongside a Kitten. 2015-01-25 17.39.02.png|A Kitty sleeping. 2014-04-27 10.24.09.png|A Kitten on a player's head. 2015-05-05 11.53.54.png|A Black Kitty displaying the tree emotion. 2015-05-05 12.05.02.png|A Kitty displaying the food emotion. Kitties display this when they are hungry. 2015-05-05 11.50.47|A Kitty displaying the happy face emotion. 2015-05-11_17.16.19.png|A Kitty displaying the sleeping emotion. Trivia * Kitties are based on real life domesticated Cats. * Kitties are the only mobs in Mo' Creatures that need constant care and attention. Category:Mammals Category:Felines Category:Vertebrate Category:Tameable Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Small mobs Category:Breedable Mobs